1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the local administration of drug/drug combinations for the prevention and treatment of vascular disease, and more particularly to intraluminal medical devices for the local delivery of drug/drug combinations for the prevention and treatment of vascular disease caused by injury and methods and devices for maintaining the drug/drug combinations on the intraluminal medical devices, as well as preventing damage to the medical device. The present invention also relates to medical devices, including stents, grafts, anastomotic devices, perivascular wraps, sutures and staples having drugs, agents and/or compounds affixed thereto to treat and prevent disease and minimize or substantially eliminate a biological organism's reaction to the introduction of the medical device to the organism. In addition, the drugs, agents and/or compounds may be utilized to promote healing and endothelialization. The present invention also relates to coatings for controlling the elution rates of drugs, agents and/or compounds from implantable medical devices. The present invention also relates to drugs and drug delivery systems for the regional delivery of drugs for treating vascular disease as well as liquid formulations of the drugs. The present invention also relates to medical devices having drugs, agents and/or compounds affixed thereto for treating vulnerable plaque. The present invention also relates to agents for reducing the degradation of drugs caused by oxidation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many individuals suffer from circulatory disease caused by a progressive blockage of the blood vessels that perfuse the heart and other major organs. More severe blockage of blood vessels in such individuals often leads to hypertension, ischemic injury, stroke, or myocardial infarction. Atherosclerotic lesions, which limit or obstruct coronary blood flow, are the major cause of ischemic heart disease. Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty is a medical procedure whose purpose is to increase blood flow through an artery. Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty is the predominant treatment for coronary vessel stenosis. The increasing use of this procedure is attributable to its relatively high success rate and its minimal invasiveness compared with coronary bypass surgery. A limitation associated with percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty is the abrupt closure of the vessel, which may occur immediately after the procedure and restenosis, which occurs gradually following the procedure. Additionally, restenosis is a chronic problem in patients who have undergone saphenous vein bypass grafting. The mechanism of acute occlusion appears to involve several factors and may result from vascular recoil with resultant closure of the artery and/or deposition of blood platelets and fibrin along the damaged length of the newly opened blood vessel.
Restenosis after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty is a more gradual process initiated by vascular injury. Multiple processes, including thrombosis, inflammation, growth factor and cytokine release, cell proliferation, cell migration and extracellular matrix synthesis each contribute to the restenotic process.
While the exact mechanism of restenosis is not completely understood, the general aspects of the restenosis process have been identified. In the normal arterial wall, smooth muscle cells proliferate at a low rate, approximately less than 0.1 percent per day. Smooth muscle cells in the vessel walls exist in a contractile phenotype characterized by eighty to ninety percent of the cell cytoplasmic volume occupied with the contractile apparatus. Endoplasmic reticulum, Golgi, and free ribosomes are few and are located in the perinuclear region. Extracellular matrix surrounds the smooth muscle cells and is rich in heparin-like glycosylaminoglycans, which are believed to be responsible for maintaining smooth muscle cells in the contractile phenotypic state (Campbell and Campbell, 1985).
Upon pressure expansion of an intracoronary balloon catheter during angioplasty, smooth muscle cells and endothelial cells within the vessel wall become injured, initiating a thrombotic and inflammatory response. Cell derived growth factors such as platelet derived growth factor, basic fibroblast growth factor, epidermal growth factor, thrombin, etc., released from platelets, invading macrophages and/or leukocytes, or directly from the smooth muscle cells provoke a proliferative and migratory response in medial smooth muscle cells. These cells undergo a change from the contractile phenotype to a synthetic phenotype characterized by only a few contractile filament bundles, extensive rough endoplasmic reticulum, Golgi and free ribosomes. Proliferation/migration usually begins within one to two days' post-injury and peaks several days thereafter (Campbell and Campbell, 1987; Clowes and Schwartz, 1985).
Daughter cells migrate to the intimal layer of arterial smooth muscle and continue to proliferate and secrete significant amounts of extracellular matrix proteins. Proliferation, migration and extracellular matrix synthesis continue until the damaged endothelial layer is repaired at which time proliferation slows within the intima, usually within seven to fourteen days post-injury. The newly formed tissue is called neointima. The further vascular narrowing that occurs over the next three to six months is due primarily to negative or constrictive remodeling.
Simultaneous with local proliferation and migration, inflammatory cells adhere to the site of vascular injury. Within three to seven days post-injury, inflammatory cells have migrated to the deeper layers of the vessel wall. In animal models employing either balloon injury or stent implantation, inflammatory cells may persist at the site of vascular injury for at least thirty days (Tanaka et al., 1993; Edelman et al., 1998). Inflammatory cells therefore are present and may contribute to both the acute and chronic phases of restenosis.
Numerous agents have been examined for presumed anti-proliferative actions in restenosis and have shown some activity in experimental animal models. Some of the agents which have been shown to successfully reduce the extent of intimal hyperplasia in animal models include: heparin and heparin fragments (Clowes, A. W. and Karnovsky M., Nature 265: 25-26, 1977; Guyton, J. R. et al., Circ. Res., 46: 625-634, 1980; Clowes, A. W. and Clowes, M. M., Lab. Invest. 52: 611-616, 1985; Clowes, A. W. and Clowes, M. M., Circ. Res. 58: 839-845, 1986; Majesky et al., Circ. Res. 61: 296-300, 1987; Snow et al., Am. J. Pathol. 137: 313-330, 1990; Okada, T. et al., Neurosurgery 25: 92-98, 1989), colchicine (Currier, J. W. et al., Circ. 80: 11-66, 1989), taxol (Sollot, S. J. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 95: 1869-1876, 1995), angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors (Powell, J. S. et al., Science, 245: 186-188, 1989), angiopeptin (Lundergan, C. F. et al. Am. J. Cardiol. 17(Suppl. B):132B-136B, 1991), cyclosporin A (Jonasson, L. et al., Proc. Natl., Acad. Sci., 85: 2303, 1988), goat-anti-rabbit PDGF antibody (Ferns, G. A. A., et al., Science 253: 1129-1132, 1991), terbinafine (Nemecek, G. M. et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Thera. 248: 1167-1174, 1989), trapidil (Liu, M. W. et al., Circ. 81: 1089-1093, 1990), tranilast (Fukuyama, J. et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 318: 327-332, 1996), interferon-gamma (Hansson, G. K. and Holm, J., Circ. 84: 1266-1272, 1991), rapamycin (Marx, S. O. et al., Circ. Res. 76: 412417, 1995), steroids (Colburn, M. D. et al., J. Vasc. Surg. 15: 510-518, 1992), see also Berk, B. C. et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 17: 111B-117B, 1991), ionizing radiation (Weinberger, J. et al., Int. J. Rad. Onc. Biol. Phys. 36: 767-775, 1996), fusion toxins (Farb, A. et al., Circ. Res. 80: 542-550, 1997) antisense oligionucleotides (Simons, M. et al., Nature 359: 67-70, 1992) and gene vectors (Chang, M. W. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 96: 2260-2268, 1995). Anti-proliferative action on smooth muscle cells in vitro has been demonstrated for many of these agents, including heparin and heparin conjugates, taxol, tranilast, colchicine, ACE inhibitors, fusion toxins, antisense oligionucleotides, rapamycin and ionizing radiation. Thus, agents with diverse mechanisms of smooth muscle cell inhibition may have therapeutic utility in reducing intimal hyperplasia.
However, in contrast to animal models, attempts in human angioplasty patients to prevent restenosis by systemic pharmacologic means have thus far been unsuccessful. Neither aspirin-dipyridamole, ticlopidine, anti-coagulant therapy (acute heparin, chronic warfarin, hirudin or hirulog), thromboxane receptor antagonism nor steroids have been effective in preventing restenosis, although platelet inhibitors have been effective in preventing acute reocclusion after angioplasty (Mak and Topol, 1997; Lang et al., 1991; Popma et al., 1991). The platelet GP IIb/IIIa receptor, antagonist, Reopro® is still under study but Reopro® has not shown definitive results for the reduction in restenosis following angioplasty and stenting. Other agents, which have also been unsuccessful in the prevention of restenosis, include the calcium channel antagonists, prostacyclin mimetics, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors, serotonin receptor antagonists, and anti-proliferative agents. These agents must be given systemically, however, and attainment of a therapeutically effective dose may not be possible; anti-proliferative (or anti-restenosis) concentrations may exceed the known toxic concentrations of these agents so that levels sufficient to produce smooth muscle inhibition may not be reached (Mak and Topol, 1997; Lang et al., 1991; Popma et al., 1991).
Additional clinical trials in which the effectiveness for preventing restenosis utilizing dietary fish oil supplements or cholesterol lowering agents has been examined showing either conflicting or negative results so that no pharmacological agents are as yet clinically available to prevent post-angioplasty restenosis (Mak and Topol, 1997; Franklin and Faxon, 1993: Serruys, P. W. et al., 1993). Recent observations suggest that the antilipid/antioxident agent, probucol, may be useful in preventing restenosis but this work requires confirmation (Tardif et al., 1997; Yokoi, et al., 1997). Probucol is presently not approved for use in the United States and a thirty-day pretreatment period would preclude its use in emergency angioplasty. Additionally, the application of ionizing radiation has shown significant promise in reducing or preventing restenosis after angioplasty in patients with stents (Teirstein et al., 1997). Currently, however, the most effective treatments for restenosis are repeat angioplasty, atherectomy or coronary artery bypass grafting, because no therapeutic agents currently have Food and Drug Administration approval for use for the prevention of post-angioplasty restenosis.
Unlike systemic pharmacologic therapy, stents have proven useful in significantly reducing restenosis. Typically, stents are balloon-expandable slotted metal tubes (usually, but not limited to, stainless steel), which, when expanded within the lumen of an angioplastied coronary artery, provide structural support through rigid scaffolding to the arterial wall. This support is helpful in maintaining vessel lumen patency. In two randomized clinical trials, stents increased angiographic success after percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty, by increasing minimal lumen diameter and reducing, but not eliminating, the incidence of restenosis at six months (Serruys et al., 1994; Fischman et al., 1994).
Additionally, the heparin coating of stents appears to have the added benefit of producing a reduction in sub-acute thrombosis after stent implantation (Serruys et al., 1996). Thus, sustained mechanical expansion of a stenosed coronary artery with a stent has been shown to provide some measure of restenosis prevention, and the coating of stents with heparin has demonstrated both the feasibility and the clinical usefulness of delivering drugs locally, at the site of injured tissue.
As stated above, the use of heparin coated stents demonstrates the feasibility and clinical usefulness of local drug delivery; however, the manner in which the particular drug or drug combination is affixed to the local delivery device will play a role in the efficacy of this type of treatment. For example, the processes and materials utilized to affix the drug/drug combinations to the local delivery device should not interfere with the operations of the drug/drug combinations. In addition, the processes and materials utilized should be biocompatible and maintain the drug/drug combinations on the local device through delivery and over a given period of time. For example, removal of the drug/drug combination during delivery of the local delivery device may potentially cause failure of the device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for drug/drug combinations and associated local delivery devices for the prevention and treatment of vascular injury causing intimal thickening which is either biologically induced, for example, atherosclerosis, or mechanically induced, for example, through percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty. In addition, there exists a need for maintaining the drug/drug combinations on the local delivery device through delivery and positioning as well as ensuring that the drug/drug combination is released in therapeutic dosages over a given period of time.
A variety of stent coatings and compositions have been proposed for the prevention and treatment of injury causing intimal thickening. The coatings may be capable themselves of reducing the stimulus the stent provides to the injured lumen wall, thus reducing the tendency towards thrombosis or restenosis. Alternately, the coating may deliver a pharmaceutical/therapeutic agent or drug to the lumen that reduces smooth muscle tissue proliferation or restenosis. The mechanism for delivery of the agent is through diffusion of the agent through either a bulk polymer or through pores that are created in the polymer structure, or by erosion of a biodegradable coating.
Both bioabsorbable and biostable compositions have been reported as coatings for stents. They generally have been polymeric coatings that either encapsulate a pharmaceutical/therapeutic agent or drug, e.g. rapamycin, taxol etc., or bind such an agent to the surface, e.g. heparin-coated stents. These coatings are applied to the stent in a number of ways, including, though not limited to, dip, spray, or spin coating processes.
One class of biostable materials that has been reported as coatings for stents is polyfluoro homopolymers. Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) homopolymers have been used as implants for many years. These homopolymers are not soluble in any solvent at reasonable temperatures and therefore are difficult to coat onto small medical devices while maintaining important features of the devices (e.g. slots in stents).
Stents with coatings made from polyvinylidenefluoride homopolymers and containing pharmaceutical/therapeutic agents or drugs for release have been suggested. However, like most crystalline polyfluoro homopolymers, they are difficult to apply as high quality films onto surfaces without subjecting them to relatively high temperatures that correspond to the melting temperature of the polymer.
It would be advantageous to develop coatings for implantable medical devices that will reduce thrombosis, restenosis, or other adverse reactions, that may include, but do not require, the use of pharmaceutical or therapeutic agents or drugs to achieve such affects, and that possess physical and mechanical properties effective for use in such devices even when such coated devices are subjected to relatively low maximum temperatures. It would also be advantageous to develop implantable medical devices in combination with various drugs, agents and/or compounds which treat disease and minimize or substantially eliminate a living organisms' reaction to the implantation of the medical device. In certain circumstances, it may be advantageous to develop implantable medical devices in combination with various drugs, agents and/or compounds which promote wound healing and endothelialization of the medical device.
It would also be advantageous to develop delivery devices that provide for the delivery of the coated implantable medical devices without adversely affecting the coating or the medical device itself. In addition, such delivery devices should provide the physician with a means for easily and accurately positioning the medical device in the target area.
It would also be advantageous to develop coatings for implantable medical devices that allow for the precise control of the elution rate of drugs, agents and/or compounds from the implantable medical devices.
It would also be advantageous to develop delivery devices that provide for the release of one or more agents that act through different molecular mechanisms affecting cell proliferation.
It would also be advantageous to develop delivery devices that provide for the regional administration of one or more agents for the treatment of atherosclerotic plaque.
It would also be advantageous to develop liquid formulations of the drugs to increase the efficacy and deliverability thereof. Specifically, liquid solution dosage forms of water insoluble and lipohilic drugs are difficult to create without resorting to substantial quantities of surfactants, co-solvents and the like.
Another type of vascular disease of considerable concern is atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis is a thickening and hardening of the arteries and is generally believed to be caused by the progressive buildup of fatty substances, e.g. cholesterol, inflammatory cells, cellular waste products, calcium and other substances in the inner lining or intima of the arteries. The buildup of these irritating substances may in turn stimulate cells in the walls of the affected arteries to produce additional substances that result in the further buildup of cells leading to the growth of a lesion. This buildup or lesion is generally referred to as plaque.
Recent studies have lead to a shift in the understanding of atherosclerosis and uncovered another major vascular problem not yet well treated. Scientists theorize that at least some coronary disease is an inflammatory process, in which inflammation causes plaque to destabilize and rupture. This inflamed plaque is known as atherosclerotic vulnerable plaque.
Vulnerable plaque consists of a lipid-rich core covered by a thin layer of smooth muscle cells. These vulnerable plaques are prone to rupture and erosion, and can cause significant infarcts if the thin cellular layer ruptures or ulcerates. When the inflammatory cells erode or rupture, the lipid core is exposed to the blood flow, forming thrombi in the artery. These thrombi may grow rapidly and block the artery, or detach and travel downstream, leading to embolic events, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, and/or sudden death. In fact, some recent studies have suggested that plaque rupture may trigger sixty to seventy percent of all fatal myocardial infarctions. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,997 issued to Campbell and U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,026 issued to Campbell et al. for further descriptions of vulnerable plaques.
Early methods used to detect atherosclerosis lacked the diagnostic tools to visualize and identify vulnerable plaque in cardiac patients. However, new diagnostic technologies are under development to identify the location of vulnerable plaques in the coronary arteries. These new devices include refined magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), thermal sensors that measure the temperature of the arterial wall on the premise that the inflammatory process generates heat, elasticity sensors, intravascular ultrasound, optical coherence tomography (OCT), contrast agents, and near-infrared and infrared light. What is not currently clear, however, is how to treat these vulnerable plaque lesions once they are found.
Treating vulnerable plaque by using balloon angioplasty followed by traditional stenting would provide less than satisfactory results. Balloon angioplasty by itself may rupture the vulnerable plaque exposing the underlying fresh tissue cells, collagen or damaged endothelium, to the blood flow. This condition ultimately leads to the formation of a thrombi or blood clot that may partially or completely occlude the vessel. In addition, while bare or uncoated stents will induce neointimal hyperplasia that will provide a protective cover over the vulnerable plaque, restenosis remains a major problem that may create more risk to the patient than the original vulnerable plaque.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a drug eluting stent or other medical device that effectively treats vulnerable plaque and related vascular disease.
One of the more common modes of drug degradation involves oxidation. Antioxidants are molecules that safely interact with free radicals and terminate the potential chain reaction caused by these highly reactive radicals prior to vital molecule damage. In other words, antioxidants are essentially scavengers that render free radicals inert prior to damaging molecules or portions of molecules. Accordingly, antioxidants may be utilized in drug formulations to prevent or substantially reduce drug degradation. More specifically, antioxidants may be added to oxygen sensitive drug and/or drug/polymer solutions utilized to coat drug eluting implantable medical devices, such as stents, as well as injectable drug solutions to prevent oxidation and reduce drug degradation. A reduction in degradation due to oxidation will result in an extended shelf life of the drug or drug coated products.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a drug and antioxidant combination that would substantially slow drug degradation.